Let the Sunrise Come Again
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: Heartbroken over Tyler's cruel phone break-up, Caroline gets comfort when she needs it the most. One-shot. Smut.


**To Nicolette. Happy birthday girly, you know how much you mean to me! Hope this steamy present will make your day a bit better ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" Elena asked worriedly.

Caroline hadn't felt like doing anything ever since Tyler called her the night before. Snuggling further under her duvet, she sighed loudly before stating "I'm fine, Elena. Just go do college related stuff tonight. Have fun. I'll be fine. I just really need to rest and tomorrow I'll be ready for a new day."

Elena turned around by the door, giving Caroline a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Care. I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Don't be. Now go. Go have fun and I'll see you in the morning," she said, pulling the soft duvet up to her chin, creating some kind of barrier between herself and the truth; the ugly truth that Tyler had dumped her over the phone and that she hadn't felt more hurt in a long time.

"Okay, I'll go now. Night, Care," Elena stated in a whisper before killing the lights, leaving the dorm room quietly.

As soon as darkness filled the room, silence took control and silence was what she needed.

The ache in her chest gave a clear indication of how much his lame phone call had hurt her. He could as well just have put a knife in her heart and the pain would have been the same. He had literally picked that werewolf pack over her.

Again the feeling of forever being the second choice haunted her mind. For a naïve moment she had dwelled on the thought that Tyler, as the first person in her life, was able to put her first. But it seemed like this was her destiny; that she was meant to be everyone's second choice.

Caroline Forbes, former cheer captain, Miss Mystic Falls, full-time vampire, daughter, best friend, the eternal second choice.

Emptiness and sadness began filling her chest, spreading through her veins like a disease; a disease which was inevitable and at the time incurable. Heavy tears began streaming down her face, giving her a massive headache as if she was wearing a helmet that was too narrow around her temples. Never had she felt so lonely and empty. Maybe this was what it felt like to be a ghost?

'_I'm fine, Elena' _had been the biggest lie she had shared recently because she was far from fine; she was a walking mess and within her emotional chaos she found herself craving to bite into a main artery to see her victim drop dead. The anger, sadness, and emptiness; it all resulted in the one thing that was her basic nature now: hunger. The never-ending craving for that saccharine, warm fluid that tasted the best straight from the vein.

Calming herself by breathing steadily, she tried to stop the tears from falling without luck. They fell continuously down her cheeks onto the pillow that now was completely soaked from tears and stained from mascara.

Letting go of her self-control, keen on releasing all of the feelings building up in her, sobs escaped her and she found herself gripping the duvet under her chin in an iron grip. She wanted to scream. She was tired of feeling like this, like a failure, like she wasn't good enough for anyone.

She didn't know for how long she lay there in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon, stars and streetlights outside the windows. At the point she had reached exhaustion her body entered a blank state where she just stared into dark nothing, her mind empty like a brand new canvas.

Minutes, maybe hours, passed when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Stiffening completely, expecting the worst, she immediately relaxed when a familiar voice broke the heavy silence. "Don't be afraid, love, it's me."

He lifted her flowery duvet and lay down behind her, his right arm around her tiny waist, making sure she felt safe in her state of distress.

At any other given moment than now she would have smacked him for his cockiness. Who was he to believe that she found it okay for him to spoon her like this in the middle of the night? But tonight it was a different scenario. She was in need of proper comfort and she knew he had felt it the moment he had entered her dorm room.

Without hesitation she pressed herself closer to him, needing to feel the contact with him that always had soothed her.

God he had missed her scent, that flowery natural perfume with a hint of vanilla, which he had found himself addicted to. He held her tighter, burying his nose into her golden locks, needing proof that he was here, that she was real.

Realizing that it was Klaus spooning her, snuggling into her, reality hit and she asked in wonder, "What are you doing here?" As if it was the most normal thing to do, she took his hand and held it in a gentle grip.

"I've thought a lot about you and decided to give Whitmore College a visit. I needed to see you again," he stated honestly, his nose caressing her naked shoulder.

His gentle touch set her skin on fire. It felt sinfully good to have the mighty hybrid in her bed like this.

"Something happened. I sensed it by the heavy atmosphere as soon as I entered your room. Tell me, Caroline. Tell me what happened," he whispered, entwining his fingers with hers to show that she could rely on him.

"Tyler broke it off. Over the phone…" she muttered, gripping his hand firmer. She felt herself hold her breath. Even though Klaus was here for her, she was still hurt by the break-up.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve this. You deserved better," he said, stiffening behind her. It was out of his comprehension how anyone could hurt her like this. All along he had known that the Lockwood boy would end up giving her a battered, bruised heart, which she didn't deserve. And yet here they were, lying in her bed. As much as he wanted to go on a rampage to hunt down the Heartbreaker, he knew where his place was and right now, it was here, next to her.

None of them spoke for moments. The only thing running through her mind was the fact that Klaus' thumb was tracing the skin on her hand in the most gentle, comforting way and that it soothed her, calmed her when she needed it the most.

In that moment she realized how grateful she was. She was grateful for his presence because he was there when she needed someone the most. Lying in his arms like this erased the feeling of not being good enough, the emptiness that had filled her mind just moments ago. In his embrace she felt important, she felt needed. Within his company she realized that she was put first, not because she had told him to, but because it was natural. He cared for her and that was also why she was lying here in his comforting hold; because she meant something, actually way more than just something, to Klaus Mikaelson.

He completed her. Like no one ever had before.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning her face so she could look at his.

The words echoed in his mind, even in the room, and they were filled with honesty, genuine thankfulness. He comprehended that with her things were honest, forthright, so when Caroline Forbes thanked you, she meant it. And little did this blonde vampire know how much those words meant to him. She didn't know how much they completed him and his wounded soul.

She completed him.

He left a tender kiss on her shoulder and instantly she lay back down, smiling, and snuggled into him a bit further, while he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, adoring how safe and right it felt being this close to her.

Minutes passed and he found himself craving her. His love and tenderness towards this strong girl needed acknowledgement. "I can't stop thinking about you, Caroline. You consume me," he uttered, his lips ghosting the soft skin on her neck. Breaking their touch, his right hand left hers and began caressing her silky thighs, which weren't covered by a pair of pajama pants since she had decided to wear her nightie.

Every fiber in her body shook as his big hand left a trail of fire on her thighs. This was sin in its true nature and how she craved it just as much as he did.

Holding back a moan by biting her lower lip, she felt that euphoric warmth between her legs as his hand travelled up to her breasts and teased her nipples through the thin material. They hardened instantly under his lustful touch and she felt the need to show him that she didn't want him to stop. Gently she grabbed his hand and moved it to where she wanted it, lifting her nightie only to place it under her dainty panties above her moist folds.

Instinctively his fingers began outlining her slit, moisturizing her sex with her own juices to prepare her for what was coming. Just as his thumb found her clit she moaned loudly because his middle finger found its way up her canal, her walls tightening deliciously around it. He didn't even have to ask because out of the blue she turned her head a bit to the side to get a glimpse of him as he pleased her in the most intimate way.

Picking up the pace of his fingers he watched as a mask of pleasure appeared on her face while she watched him intently. Her pretty mouth opened wide as she writhed beside him, one moan after the other escaping her lips. "Oh god," she breathed as he hit that perfect spot within her and then she needed to feel more of him. Grabbing him by the neck with her left hand, she mingled her tongue with his. Within seconds she came and gasped into their heated kiss as his fingers kept their rhythm to prolong the ecstatic feeling flooding in her veins.

Vamp speeding off the bed she undressed herself as he watched, leaving her only in her naked form before him. She then climbed onto the tiny bed only to straddle him, lifting his Henley over his head. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, putting all the feelings into it that he held, to show how much she meant, what this meant. Unwillingly he broke the kiss to lift his hips so he could properly discard his jeans and boxers to have her in his lap again as fast as possible.

She took a second to admire his tattoo on the left shoulder; a fragile feather turning into flying birds. What it meant she didn't know but it looked good on him that was for sure.

When he grabbed her hips to feel her close to him again, his eyes pierced into hers as if looking for confirmation that what they were about to do was without any regrets from her perspective.

And it was. She wanted this. Needed this. _Craved this._

Bravely she took his length into her feminine hands and began teasing him by stroking him from the tip to the base and back again. As much as she felt that he liked to be in control he needed to know that he had met his match. He might have had her trembling beside him just minutes ago but she desired control just as much as he did.

"Caroline…" he hissed in want, desperate to truly be hers for the first time. And without any verbal response, she impaled herself on his dick, taking him all in.

"Fuck…" she whined, as she felt as complete as ever. Not only did he fill her to the hilt but the feelings blooming inside of her, the state of safety, joy and plenitude was ecstatic, euphoric even.

He sat up, longing to be close to her and held her in a gentle embrace as her hips ground against him, desperate to feel that delicious stimulation his length caused within her.

Returning the intimate embrace, she latched her arms around him, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. By instinct she rested her forehead against his and began riding him harder, faster, frantic in her chase for that beloved high she knew he could guarantee her.

Their breaths became one and soon they both watched as sexual expressions fell across both their faces as they reached climax together.

He knew this was the moment he had found his soul mate. And she hers. They fit together both mentally, physically and now sexually as well. They were as one. A whole.

The sweetest smile appeared on her face and she leaned in, kissing him with all she had. This was how life and love was supposed to be.

He lay down, her still on top of him and for a moment they just lay there, coming down from their highs, enjoying the proximity.

"I will come to you when the time is ready, you know that right?" she suddenly declared, surprised by her own outburst. The words were true, she had realized that during the night, but she hadn't thought she would declare them this fast. But being true to herself was better than keeping them within only to hurt herself in the process.

He stroked her naked back with both hands, sending shivers up her spine. "And I will wait for you. My door is always open. So whenever the time is right, I will be waiting for you to be my last love," he confessed, placing her hand over his dead heart. "And this will always belong to you. Always."

Kissing him deeply, her favorite moment of her entire life was suddenly ruined when he broke it, hushing her. "Elena is on her way back. I assume you're not ready to have the conversation about why I'm lying naked underneath you, covered in sweat, in your bed. I better go," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I'm forever yours, Caroline." he reminded her while eyeing her honestly.

Annoyed that Elena had decided to come back way too early, she only nodded and quickly got her nightie and a new pair of panties and lay back under her duvet.

Now fully clothed, he kneeled on the bed, placing a passionate on her lips, tasting her one last time to remind himself that she was his forever before vamp speeding out of the dorm room.

Facing away from the door, pretending to sleep, she distantly heard Elena arrive while her thoughts were racing through her mind.

Now life seemed meaningful. She felt complete, whole.

Because of him, she was ready to let the sunrise come again. Over and over until the time was right.

* * *

**As always: thanks to Jess for the beta magic!**


End file.
